Pact of Ice and Fire
The Pact of Ice and Fire was a treaty of friendship that established an alliance between Tox and Zerg. It was established during Dragonhollow's Third Era and has been ratified in every era since. =History= ---- Third Era Tox first met Zerg while mapping the Northlands on 3E:56. The two men entered into a lucrative trading relationship, with Tox providing mass quantities of fish and nether items in return for agricultural goods. After coming under attack from MTL and Elite, Zerg reached out to Tox in order to form a partnership. They quickly drew up terms for the alliance and Tox travelled to Zerg's gigantic home of Zerus to sign a written book making the Pact of Ice and Fire official. The treaty called for: * Full trust over all property * Open trade below market price * Military support when needed Their cooperation was especially interesting considering they were technically on opposite sides of the Northham Wars. Tox was a member of the Justice League and Zerg was an ally and supplier of the Dragonslayers. After putting the matter to a vote with his fellow residents, Tox opened Golden Glen's fish and gold farms to Zerg on 3E:70. Zerus fell into the hands of Shark and Boo after a Zerg took a prolonged absence. Tox helped negotiate its return to Zerg, but he chose to start over in the wilderness. In the last weeks of the Third Era, Tox and Oz teamed up with Zerg on the SuperSpawner Project. Fourth Era Tox went on extended leave from Dragonhollow, but Zerg finally convinced him to return on 4E:98. They settled Westwater together and turned it into an industrial center. Badlands When Eris opened travel to the Badlands, Zerg and Tox built a small bunker in The Rim. Following several days of mining, they stumbled into the tunnels of the Archpriest HyperSilence and established peaceful relations with him. The man extended them an invitation to join his new faction Hyperion and they accepted, breaking ground on a new fortress known as Stony Sands. Fifth Era The duo continued as members of Hyperion, moving from place to place in Pandora while constantly hunted and pursued by their old Badlands nemesis, the Merry Men. On 4E:12 they settled with HyperSilence in what would become known as Murica. After being infiltrated by the Merry Men, HyperSilence and Tox traveled many kilometers away to construct Clay Canyon, leaving Zerg to make Murica his personal home. Months later, Zerg reunited with Tox in Clay Canyon, just days before the Merry Men discovered its hidden location. After an absence of many months, HyperSilence and Tox led Zerg on an eighty kilometer elytra flight to Hyperion's new base of operations, Hyperion Heights. =Full Text of Treaty= ---- Treaty of Tox and Zerg ::::(3E:74) We live and fight enemies in harmony, for this night and all the nights to come. We are the pickaxes in the darkness, the miners in the mine. What is dead may never HULP!!! :—Moxicology :::::—zerg007x =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. The pact's name is a reference to George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series of epic fantasy novels, of which the Game of Thrones television series is based. Both zerg and Tox are avid readers of the books and discuss them regularly. The treaty text itself is based on the vows of the Night's Watch and the anointment rituals of the Drowned God priests. Category:Treaties Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations